In a radar system, the azimuth location of an object in space can be determined in part by where a radio signal from the target originates from, relative to where the antenna is pointing. The location of an object can be determined by detecting a signal emitted from or reflected from an object and, by where the radar antenna is pointed, when a signal from the target is detected.
When a radar antenna's center line or boresight is pointed in a particular direction, the direction of where the antenna boresight is pointed and true north forms an angle commonly referred to as the antenna's azimuth angle or simply “azimuth.” Thus, a target can be located in part by using both a signal detected from the target and the antenna's (or the target's) azimuth angle as recorded by the antenna azimuth sensor (shaft encoder, synchro and others).
A problem with radar antennas is that a radar antenna has a finite beam width of θB and the accuracy of a target's measured azimuth is affected by this beam width. The target is detected within +/−0.5 θB degrees of the antenna's boresight resulting in an azimuth target position uncertainty of about θB. In order to better define the target position in space a technique known as monopulse is used. This technique measures at any instance, the target off bore sight azimuth (OBA) and, by combining this value with the current antenna boresight position, the target's azimuth in space can be determined.
The monopulse techniques use radar antenna signals from an object using two antennas or channels, which are commonly referred to as SUM and DIFFERENCE (or “DIFF”) channels, as is known in the art. When a target is detected by the antenna, signals from both the SUM and DIFF channels are received. The SUM channel signal is maximum when the target is at the boresight and reduced as the target is off boresight. The DIFF channel signal is minimum when the target is at the boresight and increased when target is off boresight. By comparing the level or amplitude of the SUM and DIFF signals, a target's position in the beam can be accurately defined as a fraction of the antenna beamwidth θB. The beamside direction is measured from the phase difference between the SUM and the DIFF channel. This phase is changed by 180 degrees from one side of the antenna boresight to the other.
Although a target's general location can be established from the SUM and DIFF signals when a target is in the antenna's beam, a problem exists because the SUM and DIFF signal level are affected by the specific antenna pattern, the target signal strength, and the receiver gain of the two channels. Thus, a calibration table is required in order to convert the signal levels received from the SUM and DIFF channels to actual normalized target azimuth angles. This table converts each reading to an actual measurement angle.
The calibration function that converts signal levels from a target to an actual target azimuth is the basis of the monopulse azimuth measurement. First, the monopulse signal has to be normalized to produce a signal that is only angle related (eliminating the effects of target signal level). Since both the DIFF and the SUM are equally affected by the target signal, the ratio of DIFF to SUM is a normalized value not affected by the signal level. The normalization process can be DIFF to SUM, SUM to DIFF or any arithmetic subtraction of the logarithmic presentation of the signal. Once the signal level measurement is normalized, it is necessary to convert a normalized signal level to an OBA azimuth using a calibration table that corrects for antenna patterns, receiver gain mismatch, cable losses and any other errors that may effect the monopulse conversion process.
In the prior art, a specially identified target at a known location (sometimes referred to as a PARROT) is used for the calibration process. When the antenna passes such a target, it uses the antenna boresight reading and the precisely known radar and target locations to calculate the azimuth difference between the antenna boresight and the known location of the target. This is used to generate a calibration table where each monopulse reading is associated with a target OBA reading. However, such a process has limitations.
The target, which is sometimes referred to as a PARROT, may not be available or may not be operational at a specific site. There is often cross coupling between the calibration table generation and azimuth registration processes that may result in a shifted calibration table.
Accurate PARROT and radar position are also important. Any error in the PARROT's location, the radar location or in the antenna's boresight positioning can result in an inaccurate calibration table.
In the prior art, the table is also generated only for one antenna elevation angle (the elevation angle of the PARROT). Since it is known that antenna monopulse behavior is affected by the antenna elevation angle, the data is not accurate for all other elevation angles. Since only a single target is used to generate a calibration table, the process is lengthy and it is likely that not all table entries will have data samples.
A method and apparatus to generate a calibration table which overcomes the prior art method limitations would be an improvement over the prior art.